El torneo de los elementos amor entre una reina y el ninja de titaneo
by haroldmarcell.porrastejada
Summary: Cuando Zane, fallecio descubrieron los Chicos de Ninjago y las hermanas de Frozen que el esta vivo en una isla por un antiguo maestro del mal que pretende quitarle los poderes a sus participantes de ese falso torneo
1. Capítulo 1

**El torneo de los elementos (amor entre una reina y un hombre de titaneo)**

Este es mi primer libro en esta pagina y para su informacion no poseo ninguna corporacion que ya conocen

Capitulo:1 (La invitacion) MEJORADO

Lloyd empezo su entrenamiento en una simulacion de un bosque, asi el estaba camuflado entre las flores como si fuera una flor pero los nindroides detectaban un movimiento sospechoso pero luego fueron vencidos rapidamente uno por uno lanzando estrellas ninja a cada uno como ataque hasta terminar saltando sobre uno.

Despues aparecio en una cuevo con rayos laser (sensor de movimiento) los esquivo hasta llegarc al final pero luego de la nada aparecieron nindroides de la nada pero Lloyd los esquivo lentamente y lanzo esferas de energia como defensa y uso spinjitzu lanzando sus puños sobre ellos pero derrepente una roca enorme lo alcanzo asi que, el salto y se amarro a una soga ,corrio y llego a un agüjero por proteccion y llego casi hasta el piso y finalmente se balanceo para alcanzar el esqueleto de cristal pero lamentablemente no lo alcanzo

Sin embargo Cyrus Borg dijo que esta cosa no es la verdadera armadura y Anna no sabia de eso

Lloyd ,Sensei Wu ,Cyrus Borg y Anna hablaron sobre como debia ser pero, Wu sabia que sus estudiantes no vinieron , sin embargo Lloyd dijo preocupado que ellos tewnian otros planes y Anna supo que su hermana Elsa tampoco no apareció y ella se preocupo.

Aunque Borg se preocupo de la perdida de Zane y tampoco no sabia nada de su asistene PIXAL desde su funeral

Aunque Wu también se preocupo sin su nindroide los ninjas se sepaparian

Asi que Lloyd y Anna se fueron a encontrarlos

Jay (ninja del rayo ) era anfitrión de un programa pero en su camerino sintió que algo le faltaba

Cole (ninja de la tierra) era un leñador del bosque y dijo mientras cortaba –descubri de que no soy bueno con la guadaña pero soy mejor con el hacha

Y Kai (ninja del fuego) era un peleador clandestino que sempre ganaba y era el sogun rojo

Lloyd y Anna dijeron a los 3 "el equipo te necesita mas que nunca pero ellos quedaron en descacuerdo sin embago;

Jay estaba celoso de Cole por robarle a Nya pero Anna deijo que no debes tener celos de el y Lloyd dijo que ella aun te ama

Cole le dijo a ellos 2 que el esta harto de pelear ,de los serpentin, de los nindroides y de Jay, pero Lloyd dijo que tus pies deben estar en la tierra no en los arboles y Anna dijo de que nunca debes estar cansado de cualquier enemigo

Y Kai dijo que como Lloyd es el gran ninja puede cuidarse solo

Y donde esta el masetro del hielo se fue pero Anna lo trata de convencerlo pero su hermana era la única con poderes de hielo

Pero Kai debio ser el elegido pero no lo fue pero debe pensar mas en que en ti mismo

Kai fue al parque central de la ciudad y vio a Elsa sentada cerca del altar de Zane deprimida y Kai dijo a ella –hola que haces' y Ella dijo pensando las cosas que haría yo con Zane si no hubriera fallecido – pero Kai dijo que tu esres la única cercana a Zane y le toco el hombro a ella como animo

Y finalmente Kai Cole Jay y Elsa fueron a la casa del fideo del maestro Chen para una reunión

Kai llego ,Lloyd le paso la voz y cuando se acerco a la mesa de el se entero de que sus compañeros también vinieron aunque Jay descubrió que Lloyd los engaño

Pero era la charla luego la cena pero Cole no re resiste a esas comidas tan deliciosas

Lloyd dijo que tenemos que poner a alguien mas en el equipo

Pero los 3 menos Elsa y Anna dijo que a zane no se le remplaza pero sin Zane no somos equipo dejo Kai

Pero soy la única cercana a Zane tengo aun mis poderes asi que yo debo reemplazarlo dijo Elsa

Asi que los cuatro lo aceptaron que Elsa es la nueva ninja del hielo

Despues de unos segundos vinieron vándalos desconocidos con extraños tatuajes en su cara ,ellos se acercaron a la caja a robar querían mas pero el cajero no tenia asi que uno de ellos lo agarro a la faja exportadora asique ellos cinco menos Elsa y Lloyd se enfrentaron a ellos y el se emociono diciendo como pueden darle la espalda a eso

Después desaparecieron de la nada por la puerta de servicio , miraron a ambos lados hasta que vieron un mensaje de que Zane esta vivo lo leyeron y ellos se emocionaron y ese mensaje no era del negocio era para ellos seis


	2. Chapter (11) Corregido

Capitulo (1.1) corregido

¿Cómo dice ahí que esta vivo? dijo Jay.

Lloyd solo dijo lo que decía el mensaje pero Cole cree que es una broma.

Ahí había 6 galletas de la fortuna y los agarraron pero Cole se la comió sin leer.

¿sabes que la fortuna esa adentro? dijo Kai .

Aaaaa por eso se llaman así, dijo Cole.

El papel de Lloyd decía-El maestro Chen en persona los invita a su torneo de los elementos.

Pero Cole nunca supo que su chef favorito era en realidad un maestro.

Kai decía una frase cualquiera en su papel .

Jay y Elsa leían lo mismo en su mensaje.

-si quieren ver a su amigo; vayan al muelle a medianoche y sin llevar armas.

Sin embargo el papel de Anna decía otra cosa.

-si no tienes poderes trae una sola arma para participar.

Atte "H" pero en su mente dijo- quien es H?.

Y de la nada los papeles se desintegraron.

El de cole exploto en su estomago

Y se rieron en grupo,

Kai cree que esto es una trampa pero Jay quiere saber si en realidad esa vivo, yo también dijo Elsa.

Creo que ese maestro Chen hace más que fideos dijo Lloyd.

Ahora que tenemos a una nueva maestra de hielo hay que buscar al antiguo dijo Kai

Al día siguiente en la casa de Lloyd.

Nya, Sensei Garmadon y Wu planeaban como restaurar el Navío .

Bueno se necesita mucha ayuda dijo Nya.

Lloyd en su cuarto se preparaba para ir paro cuando iba a agarrar su katana su voz dijo –Dejen su armas en casa- ; su padre le pregunto si quería ayudar a reparar el navío ahí se necesita mano de obra.

Pero Lloyd se negó, dijo que ira con sus amigos a pescar para fortalecer el equipo.

Garmadon estuvo feliz que el grupo de su hijo estuviera unido.

Ah padre crees que hay mas gente con poderes elementales? Pregunto Lloyd

Porque lo dices? Dijo su padre

Por nada solo quería saber; dijo Lloyd

Y Lloyd se fue pero no pesca sino para ir al muelle

Pero su padre miro la caña de pesca

Y miro una caja de fideos y dijo con una voz seria "Chen"

En la ciudad de Arendalle Elsa y Anna también se preparaban sus cosas .

Cuando Elsa terminaba de empacar escucho en su mente la voz de Zane en su cabeza y dijo –Elsa tienes que salvarme estoy en peligro- Zane eres tu? Dijo ella

Sii estoy a punto de que maten tienes que buscarme en esa isla dijo Zane con una voz fantasmal

ah bien hare lo posible por encontrarte

Dijo ella con valentía.

Y en el puerto de Ninjago a medianoche

El grupo se formo para subir al barco

Kai vio en el muelle a personas que también estaban invitadas.

Cuando Lloyd le pregunto a su padre sobre eso se puso serio y que el ocultaba algo.

Elsa y Anna también llegaron a tiempo y ella les dijo en silencio- oigan creo que pude comunicarme con Zane.

-Asi y que te dijo?- dijo Jay

Creo que estaba en peligro- dijo Elsa

Y así el barco llego al muelle y de ahí salió un hombre para darles le bienvenida al barco.

Caminando al barco Lloyd aun cree que es una trampa.

Y subiendo al barco había una mujer con vestidura naranja.

Kai la miro pero Lloyd dijo que no debemos distraernos; sin embargo Elsa la miro y en si, le vino una visión de su pasado que no quería recordar.

El señor le dio también la bienvenida a un maestro de spinjitzu.

No vamos a pelear solo vamos a buscar a un amigo-Dijo jay.

El señor lo critico y agarro el arma de Jay pero le dijo que eran cubiertos pero el señor no le creyó y los lanzo al mar

Cuando los hizo pasar vino Garmadon a decirle a Lloyd que si sube a ese barco nunca regresara y también le dijo que ese maestro Chen es un hombre peligroso que nunca deberías confiar.

El hombre saludo a Garmadon y dijo que antes fue lord ahora es sensei

Y Garmadon dijo que ese hombre se llamaba "Clouse" que era la mano derecha del maestro Chen.

Lo siento debo ir esto es por Zane si trata de familia y para podernos unirnos

Ultima llamada, estas dentro o fuera?-dijo Clouse

Y Lloyd entro, Garmadon también quería ir pero Clouse lo negó así que salto sobre la escalera y subió.

Ahh me confundí si hay espacio-Dijo Clouse

Descuida no participare solo cuidare mis intereses (los 4 Ninjas, Elsa y Anna) y asi el barco iba rumbo a la isla.


	3. Capitulo (12)

Capitulo (1.2)

Y así nuestros héroes y Garmadon van a la isla de Chen.

Mirando a varios maestros elementales desconocidos.

No lo mires es un maestro de la artes oscuras y el 3er al mando del maestro Chen-dijo Garmadon.

Pero quien es el segundo al mando-dijo Anna.

No so le-dijo Garmadon explicando.

Cole creía que el numero 3 era un platillo cualquiera.

Porque tu y Wu nunca nos dijeron que había otros con poderes elementales?-dijo Kai.

Porque hay cosas que no tienen que saber, se les hizo creer que eran especiales pero nunca descubrieron de donde vinieron sus poderes-dijo Garmadon.

Pero de donde vino mi poder de hielo ?-dijo Elsa

No se parece que algo que tu controlaste te dieron ese poder-dijo Garmadon.

Eso significa que no soy especial-dijo Jay con envidia.

Todo el mundo en este barco es descendiente de un maestro elemental ordinario-dijo Garmadon.

Maestros elementales quienes eran?-dijo Lloyd.

Eran los principales guardianes del spinjitzu cada uno tiene un poder elemental que fue transmitido por generaciones. -dijo Garmadon.

Si eso es cierto también sería mi hermana pero ella no hace lo que yo hago-dijo Kai.

Pero que hay de Anna ella no nació con un poder elemental como yo-Dijo Elsa.

Es cierto no se como todos tienen poderes menos yo-dijo Anna.

Eso crees tu pero ustedes tienen un poder que debes ser despertado. -dijo Garmadon.

Estas personas no siguen a ningún maestro pero alcanzaron su potencial verdadero.

Verán aquel hombre invisible "pariente del maestro de la luz" y verán que estuvo oculto durante todos estos años.

Y Turner nieto del maestro de la velocidad

"Corriendo por el barco dijo- oigan ustedes nunca me tocaran soy el mas rápido que nadie, ligero y veloz".

Maestro de la velocidad eso no es ningún elemento-dijo Jay con envidia.

Lo dice el maestro del rayo-dijo Garmadon.

Y Cole se burlo de el.

Aaa quien es ella- dijo Kai.

No se, no conozco la mayoría esta gente se concentraran en ustedes, ustedes son ninjas se conducen con honor, aquí esto importa muy poco. -dijo Garmadon.

Elsa aun la seguía mirando seriamente a ella que algo de su pasado le vendría a la memoria.

Después vino un hombre con guantes grandes y vino a molestar a la mujer desconocida.

Bueno tal vez el honor me importa a mi-dijo Kai.

Y el se acerco a ellos pero ella no quería ayuda.

Y el se llamaba Karlof que el quiere su capa.

Se que tienes guantes muy grandes porque no dejas a al mujer en paz?- Dijo Kai.

Estos no ser guantes, esto aplastar ninja-dijo Karlof.

Quiero que lo dijes-Dijo Kai.

Guárdalo para el torneo Kai-dijo Garmadon.

Karlof no tenia miedo de Kai pero sabe que el no es listo.

Asi que Karlof lo agarro del pecho a Kai hacia arriba.

Solo intervengan cuando ustedes quieran- Dijo Kai.

Tu decir que Karlof no inteligente -dijo Karlof

Yo diría que Karlof seria muy inteligente al no iniciar que nunca terminaría-dijo Lloyd

Asi Karlof lo solto y lo lanzo hacia la cubierta del barco y el supo que no es inteligente

Cuando sus amigos y ellas debían ayudarlo Garmadon dijo que Kai empezó esto, que lo termine.

Y asi empezó la pelea entre Kai y Karlof ;Kai empezó con puños en llamas, lo lanzo hacia el pero Karlof los esquivo con sus guantes y al chocar sus puños su cuerpo se convirtió en metal.y pelearon por las partes del barco exterior y sus amigos lo miraron impresionados hasta Elsa y Anna también.

Kai cayo y cuando karlof iba a teminar Clouse dijo fuertemente "Basta".

Y Karlof se retiro a otra parte.

La mujer se disculpo con Kai por ser dura con el y cuando ella lo iba a levantar, el poder de fuego de Kai se lo paso a ella por contacto físico.

Y llegaron los seis a la isla de Chen a un par de metros del lugar.

Pero Clouse llamando por un radio a escondidas "gran heredero dile al maestro Chen que Garmadon regreso y dijo que cuidara a sus intereses y creo que dos mujeres también va con ellos".

Interesante te preocupas tanto por ellos Clouse, todo saldrá bien, solo espera y veras.

Jure que jamás regresaría-dijo Garmadon.

Yo nunca debería jurar es una debilidad verbal-Dijo Jay.

Si Zane esta en esa isla, lo encontraremos debemos hacerlo.

Si encontraremos a Zane los mas posible –Dijo Elsa.

Y asi en el trono del maestro Chen el "heredero" le dijo a el que Garmadon regreso

Bien por ti tengo que ir al sotano debo decirle al prisionero mas importante que sus amigos vienen a su perdición.

Y asi Chen fue al sotano a hablar con el prisionero y le dijo- yo tengo todas las cartas y creo que tu amiga helada también estará ahi y hizo una risa malévola.

Pero sabran que el prisionero mas importante del maetro Chen es Zane encadenado a sus brazos.

fin del Capitulo 1


	4. Capitulo 2

Capitulo:2 (solo uno puede prevalecer)

MEJORADO

Y así el barco que transportaba a los maestros y los ninjas llego a al isla de Chen, todos se sorprendían pero Karlof empujo a Kai; iba a defenderse pero no;

Clouse recibió la bienvenida a los maestros invitados perlo lo dijo seriamente a Garmadon y él también le dio el gusto de recibirlo.

Jay sabia que se sentía atracción entre los 2 hombres y Kai le dijo a Garmadon ¿como estamos en una isla que no esta en ningún mapa?, ¿y como el rostro de la casa de fideo de ninjago organiza en secreto un torneo de pelea clandestina?

Verán el maestro Chen antes fue un amigo, ahore es un traidor?.

¿Qué? Como que un traidor-dijo Anna.

Escuchen; durante las guerras serpentin, Chen se torno contra los suyos u se unio a las desleales serpientes.

La batalla entre tú y Wu libraron juntos el era su enemigo?

El uso su engaño para dividir a los maestros elementales, al menos derrotamos a los serpentin y el acuerdo de su rendición, fue que Chen jamas saliera de esa isla, eso creíamos, que el crearía su imperio criminal desde aquí. Eso dividió a nuestros ancestros pero nunca nos separaremos de nosotros-dijo Lloyd.

Kai aun seguía mirando a Skylor felizmente pero rápidamente se acrco a ellos. Elsa hablaba en su mente "mmm no se si ella seria mi prima que no quiero recordar ese pasado que pase ahí; fue horrible".

Kai como caballero dejo que Skylor pasara primero y cuando paso al costado de Elsa se miraron con enojo entre ellas.

Esto es una gran isla Zane puede estar en cualquier parte con atención

Y así las puertas del palacio de Chen se abrieron recibiéndolos con redobles de tambor a los invitados.

Así que esto lo construyo con fideos, siempre quise estar en una alfombra roja-dijo Jay.

Chen vive como un rey, aquí es totalmente autosuficiente, la única forma de estar en esta isla es con su permiso, que se debe ganar

Pero como sabes tanto de esta isla-Dijo Lloyd

Porque antes de que Chen fuera mi enemigo también fue mi maestro-dijo Garmadon mostrando el antiguo tatuaje de la serpiente en su espalda a ellos.

Dentro del palacio de Chen, Todos estuvieron sentados. Nunca me dijiste que tuviste un sensei-dijo Lloyd

Cuando tenia su edad busque un guía oscuro me enseño a ganar a cualquier precio sin importar a cualquier lastimaba, solo fue hasta que tu me salvaste, que pude al fin ver la luz. Dijo Garmadon

Esa es la actitud positiva-dijo Anna

Bueno al parecer nunca le enseñaron el sentido del humor; anímate, esto es un club de peleas clandestino y eso deber ser divertido-dijo Jay con alegría

De pronto un soldado toco el gong y todos se sentaron.

Todos de pie al maestro Chen-dijo Clouse el "heredero" que vestía una enorme túnica morada y tenía tapado el rostro con una capucha. Y asi llego el maestro Chen en su trono sujetado por 2 poleas hasta llegar al suelo.

Bienvenidos al torneo de los elementos ahora todo el mundo morirá al prestarme atención a mi-dijo Chen con Felicidad

Me olvide decirle en la prisión no hay nada-dijo Garmadon en susurro

Nunca vi a tantos maestros elementales bajo el mismo techo ahí veo al maestro del fuego, tierra, sombra, velocidad, e incluso el profetizado el salvador verde;.

Aaa y creo que aquí hay 2 invitadas aquí en mi casa, la nueva maestra del hielo Elsa y tu eres su hermana mmm no se tu nombre-dijo Chen.

Soy Anna su hermana y princesa de Arendelle – dijo ella .

Vaya nunca sabia que eras de del realeza y hermana de la nueva maestra del hielo, Y finalmente un ex alumno a regresado-dijo Chen.

Si ven este símbolo es de anacondrai el mas feroz serpentin que haya pisado este planeta, su lema es "solo uno puede prevalecer".

Y asi el soldado toco el gong otra vez y se abrió una tabla de participantes.

Bueno creo que estamos en distintos grupos no pelearemos como inicio-dijo Kai.

Encontraremos a Zane antes de que eso pase.-dijo Lloyd

Contemplen una espada de jade, ahí representa la vida, obténgala y arránquela, permitan que su oponente lo tenga y pierden, las reglas son simples, cada duelo será diferente, ninguna pelea será igual, sus poderes los mantendrán en el torneo, úsenlos o piérdanlos-dijo Chen.

Mmm que es lo que Karlof gana-dijo el.

Ganen y estarán en la isla, ganen todo y recibirán fortunas que jamás se hayan imaginado y una vitalicia de fideos "maestro Chen" pero nadie esta aquí por la comida, desean la gloria de ser el mayor luchador en todo ninjago-dijo Chen.

Y todos aplaudieron.

Y que pasara si alguien pierde?-dijo Garmadon.

Perder? Quien quiere perder aquiiiii¡-dijo Chen.

Ahora disfruten mi isla, es un lugar súper divertido y muy feliz-dijo Chen con alegría.

Ahora serán llevados a sus habitaciones dijo el "heredero" y al abrir la puerta salieron mujeres vestidas con kimonos rojo y morado

Lo que faltaba aquí, payasos feos-dijo Jay enojado

No son payasos son kabuki, la corte de Chen-dijo Garmadon.

Los kabuki los rodearon y se dieron la media vuelta a los invitados para llevarlos a sus habitaciones llevándolos del brazo.

Siempre estén listos, no pierdan la concentración-dijo Garmadon abajo

¿Que dijiste?-pregunto Kai

Y así la kabuki le abrió la habitación llamándolo maestro Kai

Y el se sintió feliz al ver su cuarto que tenía tonos rojos y decoración de fuego, hasta había un cuadro de el en la pared y un balcón en su cuarto.


	5. Capitulo (22)

Capitulo (2.1)

Y Skaylar estaba junto a Kai en el balcón mirándose tranquilamente.

Aaa creo que somos vecinos soy Kai maestro del fuego-dijo el con entusiasmo a ella .

Skaylar, maestra del… eso quisiera saber-dijo ella.

Kai se asusto con su mano en llamas

Cada artefacto en su cuarto esta configurado para interactuar con su propia señal eléctrica-dilo la kabuki a Jay cerrando la puerta.

Y Jay al activar su poder se levanto un LCD de 56 pulgadas en su cuarto y una consola "ultimo modelo" también y se acostó en su cama a jugar.

El cuarto de Cloe tenia una cama de piedra que le resultaba incomodo paro cuando su cabeza golpeo la lámpara de pared se le abrió un armario con comida preparada por el maestro Chen, y le gusto tanto que quiso comer sin dormir.

Lloyd en su cuarto le gustaba su nuevo traje del torneo con una foto de sus amigos.

Descuida Zane te vamos a encontrar amigo-Dijo Lloyd.

El cuarto De Anna era elegante y al haber un botón en su mesa de noche se le abrió un armario de armas para que participara y ganar mejor.

Aaaaaa Vaya tdo esto es para mi Genial¡-dijo Anna.

Y vio un cuadro original de sus padres que le trajo recuerdos tambien había un cuadro igual en el cuarto de Elsa que las estalagmitas de hielo eran como decoración.

Vaya es como mi castillo de hielo pero esto es mucho mejor-dijo Elsa.

Y en la entrada del castillo Clouse saco a Garmadon empujándolo hacia afuera.

Bueno como usted no fue invitado por el maestro Chen, lamento decirle que no hay habitación para usted-dijo Clouse.

Bien, solo hare guardia, no me gustaría que algo les pasara, se como tu y tu amigo de la capucha les gusta usar la magia negra-dijo Garmadon a el

Pero porque querría engañar a los ninjas-dijo Clouse y el cerro la puerta.

El maestro Chen hablando por el parlante dijo-Amigos luchadores en toda mi isla hay varias espadas de jade ocultas para cada participante, el que obtenga una, aquel que regrese al arena del palacio con las manos vacias, pierde, torneo comienza ahora¡.

Jay esta en una tina relajándose cuando de repente, el maestro de las plantas entro por sorpresa

Esta habitación necesita un poco de aire fresco, rayo enciende a la naturaleza- dijo el maestro.

Y Jay salió de la tina, corriendo de sus ataques cuando unas lianas lo tropezó y se cayo al piso pero uso su rayo como defensa y el maestro vio la espada de jade oculta en el plafón del techo pero el maestro creo con su vara un muro de lianas.

Que gane el mejor luchador-dijo Chen en el altavoz.

Kai y Skaylar vieron una en el techo exterior.

Lloyd y Anna vieron juntos otra espada cuando de repente tres maestros se empujaron para ir tras ella.

Lloyd y Anna fueron por la espada pero de la nada un hombre lo tropezó a los dos pero ese hombre era el maestro del polvo .

Si la queremos tenerla, tenemos que trabajar juntos-dijo Anna a Lloyd.

Skaylar empujando a Kai diciendo-esta es mía-.

Y ella escalaba los balcones pero Kai seguía pero ella empujaba a el pero ella se cayo y kai lo sostenía del pie a ella, lanzándola hacia mas arriba, hasta el tejado y ella tomo la espada primero

Lo siento niño de fuego,-dijo Skaylar a ella

Pero Karlof buscaba esa espada en el piso y Kai fue por el

Cole estaba con el estomago lleno y no podía pelear en esas condiciones pero Elsa vio a Cole que sentía mal y pensó ayudrle a el

Oh Cole no te sientes bien, te duele el estomago?-dijo Elsa

Si, oh mira-Dijo cole señalando una espada de jade

Aa bien la obtendré por ti y te lo daré-dijo Elsa

Aa gracias-Dijo Cole

Y Elsa se fue a agarrarla pero Turner vio a ella que iba a ir por la espada, pero con su super velocidad la agarro primero.

Aa muy lento niña helada-dijo Turner

Oye no se vale-dijo Elsa

El maestro de las plantas ahorcaba con sus lianas a Jay pero de repente agarro el control y prendió la televisión como distracción a el maestro de las plantas y Jay uso su toalla como latigo sacudiendo a su oponente y obtuvo la espada de Jade.

Adoro mi cuarto-dijo Jay

Lloyd y Anna peleaban juntos a sus oponentes, el iba a agarrar la espada cuando Clouse uso sus poderes oscuros para detenerlo

Cuidado-grito Anna a el

Cuando Garmadon subía por las escaleras vio a Clouse usando sus poderes uscuros fue hasta el para detenerlo

Y su hechizo de detuvo y Lloyd peleo

Corre Lloyd no debes perder-dijo Garmadon a el

Peleo contra ellos y Anna agarro la espada usando su arma que ha llevado y se lo dio a Lloyd

Elsa iba por la espada pero cuando de repente el hombre invisible lo agarro primero

Oye porque estas flotando espada tonta-Dijo Elsa

Asi que uso sus poderes como polvo helado y el hombre invisible fue descubierto y Ella uso spinjitzu para conseguir la espada pero otra persona se lo quito, de repente vio otra espada debajo del sillón y lo agarro.

Bien-dijo Elsa

Oye-dijo Cole

Ah si, atrápala!-Dijo Elsa lanzándole la espada a Cole

Gracias-dijo Cole

Después en el salón la espadas de Jade ya habían sido colocadas en un porta-espadas de oro.

Quedan dos espadas de jade-Dijo Clouse

Esperen, tenemos una-dijo Cole junto con Elsa

De repente cole vio a todos que llegaron primero antes que el

Vaya impresionante-dijo Anna

Si, lo lograste-dijo Jay

Donde esta Kai?

Ahora solo falte una espada de jade- dijo el Heredero

Había una espada de jade en el piso en el medio entre Kai y Karlof.

Y pelearon por ella


End file.
